


Please Forgive Me

by justthehiddles



Category: Crimson Peak (2015)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Forgiveness, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Light Angst, Loss of Trust, Paris (City), Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:22:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26662888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justthehiddles/pseuds/justthehiddles
Summary: fter nearly being killed by Lucille and discovering Thomas’s, your husband, role in the whole affair, the two of you have move to Paris in order to make a fresh start.  You are unsure if you are willing to forgive let alone forget, but you agree to attend the Paris Exposition with Thomas in an effort to begin the process of moving forward.
Relationships: Thomas Sharpe/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55





	Please Forgive Me

The view from your third-floor apartment on Rue de Lille offered you the chance to see the River Seine and the Jardin des Tuileries. You had one of the large tufted chairs moved, so you spend hours watching the boats float by and seeing the people walking.

“Paris is beautiful.” Thomas commented, causing you to jump.

You turned to find Thomas leaning against the doorway, his hands fidgeting in front of him. He wore no coat and his shirt undone at the neck.

“Hmm.” you hummed.

“May I join you?” Thomas questioned, his tone uncertain. He had walked on eggshells since arriving in Paris, never entering your bedroom without permission.

Your expression softened. “Yes.”

Thomas nodded and pulled a small wooden chair next to you to gaze out the window. He reached out to clasp your fingers, but you moved your hand to fold into your lap.

“I can only say ‘sorry’ so many times. But I shall say it again.” Thomas sighed. “I am sorry and shall spend the rest of my days proving my love to you. Earning back your trust.” His voice cracked at the end.

You sighed. “I need time, Thomas. I’m trying.” You turned your hands in your lap.

Thomas flexed his own hands, resisting the urge to reach for you again. “Paris is supposed to be a fresh start for us, darling.”

You glanced out the window to avoid Thomas’s stare, his blue eyes. Those infernal blue eyes which ensnared you from the moment you met him in New York. A dream wedding soon turned into a nightmare marriage. It had been Thomas’s suggestion they move to Paris, away from the horrors of Allerdale Hall.

“It is.”

“It is hard to make a fresh start when we never spend time together.”

“It is.” you repeated to yourself.

It wasn’t a lie. Outside of meals, Thomas and you spent precious little time together, even keeping separate bedrooms. That was your suggestion.

“Might I suggest we go to the Exposition tomorrow?” Thomas’s voice remained quiet. “It is a public place.”

“I would like that.” You nodded and smiled. You wanted to see the gardens for weeks.

“I’ll come by at 10. Shall I come get you for dinner tonight?”

“Yes please. Six still?”

“Yes.” you said, before adding, “Thank you.”

“Of course.” Thomas rose, moving the chair back to its appointed place. “I will leave you until then.”

You said nothing as he crossed the room and closed the door behind to return to his study. At that moment, you allowed a single tear to fall, marring the silk of your dress.

-

Dinner was awkward, as had become the custom since coming to Paris. Thomas carried the conversation with talk of the news most evenings. That night he spoke of all the exhibits and things to do tomorrow at the Exposition.

You smiled as Thomas carried on about how all the buildings were erected with iron and plaster.

“I don’t understand how they will be temporary.”

“Indeed.” you nodded along. With your family fortune tied up in steel, you had a passing familiarity with some of what Thomas spoke of.

The servants cleared the dishes and the two of you retired to the sitting room. Thomas sat across from you, reading from one of the many books in their small library. You busied yourself with needlework.

“You are lovely in the light, my love.” Thomas commented, gazing at you from over the top of his book.

Your cheeks heated at his words. Your eyes raked over the simple but well tailored black suit Thomas wore for dinner tonight. He cut a dashing figure as always, his long legs folded in front of him.

“You are quite handsome yourself.” you smirked while spying his reaction through your eyelashes.

Thomas’s cheeks pinked at the compliment and he cleared his throat before returning his reading. You smiled as he would spy at you several times before Thomas set his book down.

“I am going to retire for the evening. May I walk you to your room?”

You tucked your sewing away for the evening. “That would be nice.”

Thomas offered his elbow to you and you took it, looping your arm with him. You leaned against him down the hallway until you reached the double doors.

“Goodnight, Thomas.” you commented, lingering in Thomas’s presence.

“Goodnight.” He leaned forward to embrace you. You kissed his cheek.

“I am looking forward to tomorrow.” You opened the door and shut it behind you, heart racing. Thomas smiled as he retired to his own room for the evening.

-

You dressed in a smart striped dress made of taffeta, grabbing a coordinating hat and parasol. At ten on the dot, a knock rang through the room. You hustled to the door, skirts swishing.

Your face broke into a wide grin at Thomas in a tailored suit in a dark grey with a beautiful navy waistcoat, making the navy stripes of your dress.

“You are a vision, darling.” He leaned down to kiss your cheek.

“Thank you.” you shied away for a moment before reaching out for his hand. “Shall we?”

Thomas hooked his arm around yours, patting your arm. “We shall, my love.”

The weather held for the entire walk to the Jardins des Tuileries and the Exposition. You found yourself in awe as you walked through Palais des Illusions and saw a moving picture and then the giant kaleidoscope in the Palace of Optics. When the two of you tired of walking, Thomas led the both of you to the moving sidewalk running perimeter of Exposition.

Thomas grabbed your waist to steady you as the speed of the sidewalk picked up.

“I’ve got you, darling.” He led you to one of the poles along the edge.

“Thank you.” As the sidewalk took you around the massive Grande Roue de Chicago came into view.

“Thomas, can we ride?” You jumped in place with excitement.

“Of course we can. Let’s get off at the next station and make our way over.”

You smiled and let loose a small squeal of excitement. Thomas almost cried at the sight of you, excited and happy. It was the first time since coming to Paris. The wait for the Ferris wheel neared an hour which gave Thomas plenty of time to marvel at the genius of the construction of it all.

He pulled you tight to him as he gestured at the beams. “Just think of how this could work in the mines.”

You stiffened for a moment, and Thomas regretted his words in an instant.

“Apologies.” He ducked his head.

“It’s fine.” you lied, tears welling up.

Thomas wiped your eyes. “No tears, my love. I promise you never have to return if that is what you wish.”

“Thank you.”

He held you tight until it was time to board the car, and even then he pressed close to you, holding your hand like a vise. As the car lifted and looked out onto the park and Expedition, you smiled again. Thomas pointed to a few exhibits they could check out after the ride and you nodded in agreement. The moment about Allerdale forgotten.

On the way to some of the machinery exhibits, you purchased lemonade and meat pies to eat. Thomas suppressed a chuckle as you struggled to eat your pie.

“Allow me.” Thomas reached over to brush away from errant crumbs from the corner of your lips.

You leaned into his hand. “Thank you.”

When you finished the food, Thomas rose, slapping his thighs with renewed energy. “Shall we carry on?”

You nodded back with a grin.

-

It was well after dusk when the two of you returned to your apartment. Thomas insisted on waiting until dark to view the planetarium at The Globe Céleste. You leaned heavily on Thomas on the walk back home.

“Next time, we should take the carriage.” Thomas suggested, happy to carry you in his arms, if you asked him.

Once arriving, Thomas arranged for a simple dinner to be delivered to your room. He helped you to your door.

“It was a lovely day, Thomas. Thank you.” You again lingered in his presence, not knowing how to end the day.

“I enjoyed it as well. Hopefully we can return another day. There was much more to see.”

“I agree.” You rocked back onto your heels. “Well, I hope you sleep well…” You turned to enter your room but Thomas held your hand.

“Let me in.” Thomas stared at you with intensity.

“The door is always open, Thomas.” you retorted.

“That’s not what I mean.” He raised an eyebrow.

“Oh… oh… well…” you stammered, processing what he asked. “I could use some company for dinner. Would care to join me?”

“I would be delighted.” Thomas followed you into the room.

You struggled to undo your boots. Thomas crouched down to assist. His fingers trailed up your leg, massaging your calves. You moaned in appreciation.

“Lie down.” Thomas commanded, firm but kind. You opened your mouth to balk. “You will remain dressed.” he assured you.

You slid onto the bed, lying down stiff. The mattress creaked as Thomas sat down at your feet. With deft fingers, he worked the aches and pains out of your muscles. His hands trembled as they worked up past your knees, hesitating.

“May I?” He stared at you.

You nodded, licked your lips. The gesture did not go unnoticed by Thomas’s watchful eyes. His hands moved up to your thighs, and he kneaded a particular tough knot.

“Ahhhh…” you whimpered as pleasure and pain shot through you. You forgot how much you missed Thomas’s touch.

He twisted his body to lie beside you. With a gentle nudge, he pushed your legs apart and kneaded the other thigh, finding a stubborn knot. You whimpered.

“Does that feel good, my love?” His voice deep in his chest.

“Yes.” you breathed. His hand slid up higher.

“And this?” He asked, his eyes wide with hope.

You bit your lip and nodded, stifling the moan in your throat. Thomas grinned and pressed against your side.

“Perhaps I could help you out of these clothes, my love?” He added. “I am sure they are uncomfortable after the day.”

Your head screamed to not let go, to hold on to the hurt and pain from nearly being killed but your heart remembered how Thomas, while complicit, came to his senses and helped save you from Lucille and killed his own sister in the process. Your heart won out.

“Perhaps.” you responded. “But only if you allow me the same courtesy.” you whispered back.

Thomas’s head snapped towards you. “Darling, I would love nothing more than that. But only if you are ready.”

You gripped onto his lapels. “You’re right. As usual.” Your lips curled into a slight smile. “Paris is a fresh start and we need to spend more time together. I’m ready.” You nodded as though signaling your dedication.

Thomas wasted no time at undoing the buttons of your now wilted dress. The cold air cooled your now exposed skin, and the literal and proverbial weight of the day fell as the dress hit the floor. You pushed his coat off the shoulders, which Thomas shucked onto the floor.

“I have forgotten how many layers you wear.” he chuckled, rucking your petticoats and undergarments over your waist.

“I haven’t. But I have forgotten how much I enjoy seeing you without a shirt..” You slipped your hands under the no longer crisp white shirt, the starch long gone.

Thomas yanked the shirt over his head in one smooth motion. He moved his body on top of yours, balanced on his hands. His lips ghosted behind your ear before kissing the crook of your neck. You sighed into him.

“That’s nice. I miss this.”

“I miss you.” His hands raked along your sides before lighting on the top of your thighs, pushing them apart to press his hips to you. His cock hard on you.

“Me too.” You wrapped your arms around his neck and crashed your lips against his. His lips are soft and warm against yours.

With eager mouth and hands, Thomas bucked into you and your hips rose to meet him, seeking friction as your arousal grew by the second.

“I need you now, darling.” He tugged his pants open, freeing his now leaking cock.

“Please.” you begged, your breath heavy and hot.

Thomas grinned as he lined himself up with you and pushed into your pussy.

“God, yes!” Thomas moaned. Your legs fell open to allow him to push you in completely. Your nails dug into his shoulders as you gasped.

Thomas twisted his hips as he thrusted into you. You moaned and arched into him, desperate for release. His brow furrowed from the exertion. He wanted this to last forever, but his body had other plans, his balls already tightening against him. Your walls fluttered against his shaft.

“I’m close, my love. Are you?” he panted. He looked down at you with passion and lust.

You nodded, not trusting your voice to cooperate at the moment. Thomas lifted one of your legs up onto his shoulder. His pubic bone grazed along your clit and your orgasm washed over you.

You clenched around Thomas and he grunted as he spilled inside of you with his last thrust. He collapsed on top of you, sweaty and sticky. You pushed against his shoulder and he rolled off you onto the mattress. After still for a moment, he reached for his shirt and pulled it back on.

“Where are you going?” You turned to face Thomas’s back.

“My room to freshen up. And then to check on supper.” Thomas stood. “I’ll leave you to it.”

“Or…” Your finger swirled along the blanket. “you could stay here?”

Thomas spun on his heel to face you. His eyes widened.

“That is not necessary. I… completely… understand… if…”

“I am asking my husband to stay the night with me. That is completely necessary.”

“Does that mean…” He quirked an eyebrow.

“You are not forgiven… entirely. But I will make an effort if you do.”

Thomas sat back down and reached out to your hand, squeezing hard. “I will. I would walk over fire for you, my love.” His eyes downcast.

“I know.” you whispered, squeezing his hand back. “My love.”


End file.
